Cold, Wind, and Eyes
by Talks to the Moon
Summary: So sorry for all of you that enjoyed it, to have me take it off- it is still the same story/title that used to be there, but I was depressed, so i took it off. Here it is again, I'm really sorry for the spaz! -_-*


A/N: Hi guys! How is everyone? Well, I hope you all like my fic--- it is the first story I've written for Digimon. I make any mistakes, please feel free to correct me. I don't know so much about the series (yet). but I love Kouji and Izumi, so this is a fic about them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Digimon, except my intellectual property concerning them- so please don't sue me, you won't get much anyway! I also do not own the music of Once on This Island, the musical which I will be taking music from for this story (other than the CD).  
  
***********************************  
  
[Thank you in advance for reading and just to let you know there will be more of this story in the future. this is only the first chapter, I hope. It depends on you, the reader; if you like it, let me know and I will continue, if not, then it will remain as it is, a one- shot] Due to the oh- so-sweet, positive response I received from all of you, I decided to continue this story, although it will be somewhat different from what I originally envisioned. oh well, I like it better now! SO: please note that this is the PREQUEL to a story which is in the works. you don't need to read the next part (but I'd love it if you would and then review ^_^*) and likewise it is not necessary to read this before reading the other. They are just related, not attached at the hip!  
  
************************  
  
~ We begin our story in an alternative universe, where our digi-destined are 18, 17 and (in Tomoki's case) 13. Please remember, reader, that this means that, while many things may be the same to the show, there will be changes in the characters, perhaps and definitely in the plot and settings. Our hero and heroine, Kouji Minimoto, and Izumi Orimoto have recently begun to have feelings for on another, however, both are shy and nervous. Thus sets our stage, after feelings grew when she was cold and he gave her his jacket.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Cold wind and Eyes  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter 1- Cold wind, eyes: Beginnings  
  
"She's pretty, but she's probably like the rest of them." Kouji Minimoto, age 18, was musing as the digi-destined were making their cold way towards the Autumn Leaf festival on a sled, to regain their d- tectors from those stupid toucanmon. He was thinking of Izumi, who had helped them when they were fighting Grumblemon, and confused as to how he felt about her, as well as why she helped him. "Girls just think I'm cute (1) and either chase after me or try to make me feel guilty. I hate when people use me.  
  
*** Flash Back***  
  
Kouji had been talking to his crush after school  
  
Kouji: Yume (2), I- I think I love you.  
  
Yume: Oh, I love you too. Kouji please make love to me  
  
*** End***  
  
And that's when the rumors became true. The slut had just been after him since he'd rebuffed her in Middle School, and tricked him into having sex with her, saying that she loved him, as a conquest of the untouchable Kouji Minimoto. How stupid he'd been- and when she dumped him half a week later, Kouji became even more withdrawn and cynical. Though he didn't like admitting it, the bitch had broken his heart.  
  
That is, till the message drew him along with four others to the digital world. Up until then, his life hadn't been much of anything. He was a championship winner martial artist, but no one cared- except for the stupid, shallow girls, and guys trying to prove they were tougher than the icy child of light. He played guitar for himself; nobody knew of this hidden talent, and he liked it that way--- fewer ditzy fan girls who wouldn't be interested in the real Him. His father ignored him mostly, except to berate him if grades dropped or let him know which work- related trip he'd be on next. Since his mother and brother had left (3), no one had really ever been there for him- and he didn't want then to be either, for fear of rejection or more hurt. However, things changed once he was plopped down with the boy, a dog, and a frog (4), respectively Tomoki, Takuya, and Junpei. ^_^* Kouji paused in his musings to laugh silently at the picture of his companions dressed as each of these and, in chibi voices, squeaking at him for this indignation. His eyes were the only outside sign he gave that he was inwardly crying with mirth.  
  
Suddenly, he sobered as if some one had thrown a switch in his head. The last one, the girl- really a woman- who had begun this internal diatribe, was sitting next to him. WAS EVERYONE ELSE BLIND!? With his heightened senses (5) he noticed that she was a bit red (from the cold, he assumed) but more obviously, she was shaking like the last sakura blossom just before it falls to the earth. His ears picked up the soft murmuring she was making to herself, interspersed with the chattering of her teeth.  
  
"It's so c-cold. I wi-wish I could go h-h-home and bring back all the s- supplies we need- like some w-winter clothing!"  
  
Kouji's eyes widened a touch. This beautiful girl actually cared about all of them. It wasn't an act- how could it be if she didn't mean to be overheard, and yet was still talking to herself about their welfare. Kouji swiftly decided, and got into a half crouch so he could maneuver more easily; he handed her his jacket, eyes looking down as he silently stretched out his arm to her. When he glanced up, her eyes were big and she was looking at him with obvious surprise.  
  
"Here. Take it. You're cold."  
  
"But- But Kouji, won't you be-"  
  
He interrupted her, pushing the garment closer to her chest, eyes averted once more.  
  
"You're cold," he insisted. "I'm fine, I've got long pants."  
  
'STUPID!' he yelled at himself, realizing that he let slip that he had definitely noticed her very shapely legs, covered only by some flimsy knee- highs and a flattering mini- skirt. Still, his arm never wavered, while mentally he banged his head against a wall- till she brushed a soft hand over his and gave a brief squeeze.  
  
"Thank you, Kouji."  
  
He looked up and on her face was the warmest smile he had ever seen, other than his mother's before she left. His face a little pink, he gently let go of the shirt as she hugged it to her body, then quickly put it on to keep the warmth its previous wearer gave. She looked up, still smiling, and asked again to be sure.  
  
"You're sure you won't be too cold?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said, but with a warmth no one in the group had ever heard from him before. He silently added, ' that look is all I need to ever be warm.'  
  
Izumi's teal eyes sparkled with happiness. Kouji had been kind. 'My face must be beet red,' she thought, and flashed another dazzling smile at the idea of Kouji, the unapproachable child of light, acting out of his own free will to be nice to her! Although, she reminded herself and giggled in her head, he is really more of a man than a 'child' of light. She had always thought he was beautiful, in a masculine way, of course- really ever since she saw him fight and spirit evolve for the first time when they arrived. And he's not like all these other boys, she reasoned. 'I actually prefer that he stay withdrawn than that he be all over me- I hate that!  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"Izumi! God you're hot- I want you so much.!" Cho, her 17-year-old boyfriend of two months started to kiss her neck, trying all the while to both undo her bra and feel up her thigh.  
  
"Wa- wait! I, I'm not ready for this-"  
  
"Relax, I brought lots of condoms"  
  
"What! No. I don't want to do this. Cho, get off of me!" She kneed the bastard in the groin and jumped out of the gazebo where they had originally supposed to have been just talking.  
  
"Izumi! Wait! Fine, OK Bitch, I'll tell everyone what an awful lay you were!  
  
***End***  
  
She had run away and cried all weekend, but that hadn't been all. Once she had gone back to school, for the rest of the term the then 15-year-old had gotten the reputation of a slut, and had guys propositioning her all the time. This only stopped once she was able to move with her family to Italy for a year. When she had come back, she got to start over again, but she had lost her confidence with boys, other than shows of bravado, and at the same time the girls were mean to the beauty who came from Italy, leaving Izumi without much companionship. Then, when she'd gotten the message and onto the train with the two stooges, the kid, and the yummy silent guy, she decided to try and make some friends, and wound up in the digital world as a fairy and the wind! 'Ah, so is life, I guess.'  
  
As she was thinking she heard Junpei whining about how she never smiled at him like that, and her thoughts darkened once more, remembering her ex-boyfriend and the hell he'd put her through. She hugged herself and continued to brood over it, which she had done often since it happened, making her seem moody and pensive at times.  
  
Kouji noticed these changes in her, noting that Izumi had seemed so happy until the idiot, AKA Junpei, had talked about her smile as some prize to be won.. Although that is almost as he saw it too: to be able to make her smile would be worth the effort doubly. 'God she's Beautiful when she smiles. I wonder what she thought of to make her loose it.'  
  
Everyone's thoughts, and the complaining of a certain chocolate- loving boy, were cut off as they finished their slide over ice- covered hills, making their way to the Autumn Leaf festival at last. Kouji got up swiftly, Izumi stiffly, for she had been crouched and hugging herself for a good 30 minutes. As she got up, all of the guys couldn't help but notice as she stretched herself, making her top ride up higher than the normal mid- drift length. Immediately the cold wind of the tundra outside the town hit her and blew her shiny hair to the side, making her shiver, but mainly with delight. Ever since she had merged with her beast spirit, the wind and things of the air had delighted her as much as they had when she was a small girl. She danced a little in the breeze and everyone else watched in fascination as she swayed, dipped, and twirled. Tomoki was the first to speak after a minute or two.  
  
"Wow! Izumi, you're really good at that! Um.. I mean, dancing!"  
  
"Awww! Thanks Tomoki!" she said, and bounced over to give the bear boy a hug. He grinned and steam rose off Junpei's head, but before anything else could happen, Kouji, though still looking solely at Izumi, called them together to decide on a plan. When they decided to split up and go search for the boys' d-tectors, everyone ran off but Kouji, who watched as the wind played with its mistress' hair. After she had gone ten feet though, Izumi stopped, turned around, and ran back to where Kouji was standing, still unaware that everyone had been watching her.  
  
"Would you like your coat back? I'm sorry to borrow it and that I forgot to give it back till now, but do you want it now?" She blushed slightly at her jumbled words, embarrassed to have run off with his, of all peopl's, coats and forget to give it back.  
  
"No, I'm fine, really. If- Ah. if you want to keep it for now, you can."  
  
"Oh! Thank you! I'll give it back to you once we meet up?"  
  
"Umhm," He agreed, and then froze as the blond with amazing teal eyes stood on tiptoe to reach (almost) eye to eye with his 6-foot frame. Looking deep into his cobalt blue eyes, she said in a low voice,  
  
"You know..You're nicer than you like to admit. Thank you for not pushing me. You're a good man Kouji."  
  
Then she sunk down to her normal 5'8 and wrapped him in a short, but real and warm hug, laying her head briefly in the hollow of his shoulder. Then she was gone, dashing off the way she had come, and the wind embraced her once again, rushing up to meet her.  
  
As he watched her go, stunned, Kouji could still feel the warmth of her arms wrapped around his waist and back, and the wonderful weight of her head resting against him. 'Beautiful Kamikaze,(6)' he thought, 'I'll always try to keep you smiling. I hope that maybe, I can be the one you will come to if you need, or want anything.' Then he walked off, singing softly under his breath  
  
"Sure as a wave  
  
Needs to be near the shore  
  
You are the one  
  
I was intended for  
  
Deep in your eyes  
  
I saw the Gods' design  
  
Now my life is forever yours  
  
And you are mine."  
  
And he felt himself falling wonderfully.  
  
End of part I  
  
Well, I really liked this, and I have some great ideas for the rest, if that's what you want. Please tell me what you think via reviews. Here are the explanations: ** I dislike authors disrupting their fics' flow by adding in side notes in the middle of the body of it, so..  
  
1) I didn't mean to make him egotistical, but I know of girls who chase boys because of this (  
  
2) Yume is the name of the prostitute in Rurouni Kenshin.. No offense to anyone intended.  
  
3) I don't know enough about his brother to include him in the story's universe, sorry!  
  
4) This is the name of a kid's book that I loved, so I thought I'd work it in. It's by Mercer Mayer, I think.  
  
5) I think that all the children have been affected by their beast and human spirits, so Kouji has better senses due to the wolf in him ^_^* and also because he's got lots of martial arts training.  
  
6) Kamikaze literally means divine wind. A la Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (a manga.)  
  
Thank you for reading. This has been a production of Talks to the Moon Broadcasting, which is solely responsible for its content. ^_^*  
  
~ Talks to the Moon ^_^* 


End file.
